Hagrid s Turn
by Ribeiro1986
Summary: A/U. In which Hagrid have permission to graduate at Hogwarts


**Good afternoon.**

**The story bellow it´s twice AU; for one, because i decided to write Harry as a single father in my stories, not that i dislike Ginny, i actually think they seems lovely together, but it my thing, write single parents in fanfics.**

** Secound, because in this story, Hagrid have permition to resume his scholarship, after the war.**

**Other than that, it´s based on a fan art i saw a few days ago and the scene discribed, happens a month before the events of the epilogue.**

**Ah, to be honest, i don´t know why, i always picture Harry as an wizard politician, rather than an Auror, still, since i didn´t mention anything in this story, it´s up to your criativity, decide his profesion.**

**Hoé you like the story.**

**Please, enjoy.**

* * *

**HAGRID´S TURN**

It was almost the end of summer and the sun still shone hot about the grounds of Hogwarts, where the Grounds-keeper Rubeus Hagrid walked around keeping everything tidy, getting the school grounds ready for the students in September. Even though he had been doing this for over five decades the half giant couldn't help but feel lonely. It was another year that has come and gone, and he wasn't going to enjoy it like most teachers. Even though there were a few year-round teachers none of them were able to sit and talk. Giving the half-giant time to think about his past several years.

He felt alone mostly during the year because James Potter, never came to visit when he even promised. But he figured his younger brother, Albus would come and visit when he comes to Hogwarts in the fall. That was his shining moment to see the new faces on the grounds keeping the young students from exploring the forest or getting into trouble.

_/_

As he sat alone in his hut eating a late lunch when he heard a tzap outside his door followed by a soft rapping on the door. Hagrid was confused as he stood up and carefully walking to the door thinking slightly to grab his crossbow but thought it best to just answer his door.

He carefully opened the door and was greeted with the smiling face of Harry Potter himself.

"Hello Hagrid." Harry greeted just like he was his young eleven year old self. "It's good to see you."

"Good to see ya too, 'Arry." Hagrid said with a bright smile though Harry couldn't see because of his beard. "Ye scared me."

Harry chuckled and wrapped his arms around the half giant, as much as he could and Hagrid gave Harry a bone crushing hug before gently setting him back on the floor.

"Not that I'm not pleased to see ya...but what do I have the pleasure of 'aving 'Arry Potter at my door?"

"Happy Birthday Hagrid." Harry said holding out a parcel and Hagrid opened it up. "Baked it myself words and all."

Hagrid let out a chocked chuckled as he opened the box and saw a cake with purple icing and green letters. The half giant fought back his tears as he looked down at the thoughtful gift.

"Remember mine when I was eleven. It's about time I did the same for you." He said scratching his thick mustache.

"Golly..." Hagrid said wiping his nose with a large poke-dot handkerchief. "Thanks. Now what brings you here? Schools not goin'...is it?"

"No." Harry Potter said with a smile and shaking his head. "I'm here for the Ministry of Magic and to visit my best friend."

Hagrid's face paled as he sunk into his chair. Even though he was pardoned for his past wrongs in the past the ministry still scared Hagrid terribly. "w..What?"

"Hagrid there's no reason to be so grim about this." Harry gently pulled out a letter and sat down across from the gentle giant. "You're not in trouble, unless you've done something more recent." Hagrid shook his head as he held his hand up showing Harry, he was speaking the truth. "Alright. Now, you might have heard rumors about the doubling of security at Hogwarts in the Daily Prophet correct?" Hagrid nodded. "Well, we at the Ministry had convinced that all employees at any Wizard run education centers must be able to perform spells to protect the students." Hagrid felt his legs wobble even though he was already sitting down. "For that everyone must have a graduation certificate from any of the magic schools in order to be a member of the staff."

"But...But..." Hagrid was at a loss of words. "I was expelled...So I can't be grounds-keeper anymore?"

"I'm afraid you won't be grounds-keeper. At least not full time." Hagrid looked confused and watched as Harry handed Hagrid the envelope he had taken out of his jacket before sitting. "Read this please."

Hagrid shook as he carefully opened up the letter and felt his heart thumping loudly in his chest. He unfolded the letter and he nearly went blind with emotions. _"Dear Mr. Hagrid..."_ He looked up at Harry and his eyes were sparkling more. "_We are pleased to inform you that you've been re-accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We understand that you have been expelled in your third year and in the process lost your wand by it breaking from the Ministry of Magic. We will provide with new wand and your school will continue at the start of term which will be September 1st of this year. Because of the status as Grounds-keeper of the grounds of Hogwarts we will provide with proper help while you continue your education. Will be looking forward to your owl."_

Hagrid couldn't stop crying. He was going to graduate the school. He didn't have to take the first three years again but he will be able to become the wizard he was cheated out of.

"Oh 'Arry!" Hagrid cried with joy as he stood up and gave Harry another bone crushing hug. "You are just the best!"

"Thanks, Hagrid." Harry said in a little pain as he could swear his ribs were now broken. "But this does mean you will have to promise not to bring in any dangerous or bizarre creatures inside the castle or onto the castle grounds.

"I promise." Hagrid said more tears streaming down his face. "I get to be a student again! I'm goin' to be a student!" He blew his nose that sounded like a train horn blaring and stared down at the man that stood in front of him. "How can I ever repay ye?"

"You have already done that." Harry said patting the excited giant on the arm. "You befriended me and got me away from the Durleys all those years ago. You believed in me when people only believed in my fame. You were my first ever friend Hagrid. I'm sure I was yours...human I mean." The two had a good chuckle as Hagrid once again read the note over again.

"Hagrid." Hagrid looked up and saw the boy that first came into the school about to leave and Hagrid smiled deeply. "Take care of my boys. It had been a hard year to them and I don't want my children to suffer more that they already did''

"I can do that. I will do anythin' for 'Arry Potter." The half giant waved goodbye as Harry left his cottage and was quickly followed by the same tzap sound. Then there was silence. Hagrid was going to be a student again. He began to panic as he thought of all the supplies he was needing and realize he didn't have the money to do that. He looked over the note again and saw something near the bottom of the page.

_"P.T.O. Due to the underlying of wages for the past several decades we, the Ministry's Aid for Unfortunate Wizards (MAUW) has made a special account for one Rubeus Hagrid for his supplies. Hope to see you in Diagon Alley to help with gathering of your supplies.''_

Hagrid couldn't believe what was happening as he slowly sat down in his chair. His friends came to his aid one again. He looked over at the few pictures he had on his wall and stopped on one with a boy with messy black hair and a lightning bolt scar, a boy with flaming red hair and freckles and a girl with large puffy brown hair waving and smiling back at him. "Thank you very much indeed." He said to them. "I will not let you done."

And he kept that promise.

**End**


End file.
